The Past
by CrazyLocoGurl
Summary: From her seeing her little sister for the first time to the Nightmare Night incident, Princess Celestia fishes out her memories as she tries to read her book.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MLP:FiM...but that'd be cool if i did! x)**

* * *

The Past

She was in her bedroom with Luna, who was lying down to take a nap, reading her favorite book. But on behalf of the best part, she couldn't quite concentrate and has sadly been reading the same sentence over and over again.

"And she was just a little filly who could not do the impossible. But nothing is impossible," she read aloud again. There was something in her mind that she couldn't put her finger-er hoof on it. She looks up from her book and turns her head towards the slumbering Goddess of the Night.

"Luna,"she said quietly to herself,"my dear baby sister." Tears began streaming down her young, beautiful face as she recalls the memory of the faithful day she banished Nightmare Moon with Luna, her poor sister.

How she hated to see her sister like this and the hint of evil in her eyes as she laughs to mock her. "Stop! Stop it!" she had said, hiting her temples and keeping her eyes shut.

"Oh, dear sister! How it fills me with glee to see you like this!" Nightmare Moon had spat out to her, laughing.

"Stop it! You are not my sister! Give me my Luna back!" she said, trying to contain her fear. More mockery and laughter as it fills her ear.

She shakes that memory away. It pained her heart at every second she was loosing her sister to that monstrous beast. She somehow, then, fishes out a memory of the day she saw Luna for the first time.

"My dear, baby Celestia," her mum had said,"I would like you to meet your new baby sister." Her dad had carried her up to see her baby sister as her eyes grow wider.

"She's very pretty," she had said,"What is her name, daddy?"

"Her name, will be Luna, right my dear?" her dad looks at her mum with loving eyes.

"Luna, what a lovely name for such a lovely princess of the night," her mum nuzzles the newborn.

"Momma, may I see Luna, a bit closer?" she says as her dad gently sets her down next to her resting mum.

"I do not see why not." Her mum sets the blanket with the filly next to the young princess. She pushes her soft, flowing pink mane out of the way to see her sister. Luna hasn't yet opened her eyes, but has opened her mouth and was now gumming on her own hoof.

"Oh, Luna, you'll ruin your hoof if you do that!" she gently grabs the slippery hoof and puts it beside the baby. The baby cries.

"Oh, Momma, I'm so sorry!" she appologized, putting her head down.

"Oh sweet Celestia, there is nothing to appologize for. If i do say so myself, you're already looking out for your sister, right dear?" Her mum pets her mane and her father nods. She looks up with squee and gives her sister a nuzzle. The very first nuzzle she gives to Luna.

She smiles, as Luna mumbles in her sleep.

"Hahahaha!" she and Luna had yet pulled another prank on their snotty advisor.

"Princess Celestia and Luna! Come back here, right this instant!" they had shouted, trying to chase them but is having a hard time for the two girls had tangled her into a colorful mess.

They had turned to a corner when the princesses were stopped by a large object.

"Father!" Luna had said, bowing respectfully. She did the same.

"Girls, meet me in the patio," he had said,"We need a little talk." The girls guiltily continued to the patio as their dad apologized to the servant.

"Celly, if dad gets mad at us, blame it all on me, ok?" Luna had whispered to her.

"What? No, Lulu, it was my idea in the first place!" she argued.

"But it was me who didn't stop you when I had the chance."

"Yes, but I am the eldest and i must take full responsibility!" she says, looking out to the view of Canterlot.

"Girls." Their father had come in.

"It was my fault!" the princesses had said at the same time, "No, it was mine! Stop it! Dad, it was my fault!"

Their dad had began to laugh. Luna had a confused look in her face as her sister joins. She soon joins in.

"Papa, you're not mad at us?" Luna asks, the first to stop laughing.

"No, why would I be mad at my two favorite girls?" their dad had said, hugging them tightly.

Their mum had come in saying,"What about me?"

"Oh, dear, you know that you're my favorite too!" their dad gave her a light kiss.

"Ewww!" the two princess said at the same time...again.

"Oh girls,"their dad poked each of them on their tummy,"Mare-up!"

More happiness. More smiles. More laughter.

She closes her eyes and lets the last tear drop. She feels a tap on her shoulder.

"Tia, are you ok? I woke up and saw you crying," says her little sister. She gives her a nuzzle.

"I'm quite alright Lulu," she dries her eyes.

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything!" Luna sits down next to her sister and leans on her shoulder. She takes a deep breath, but hesitates.

"It's really nothing," she lied. Silence hung in the air like curtains.

"Mom and Dad, isn't it? And me being all..." Luna faltered on that last remark.

"Yes, but that's the past. We must live in the present and move on. The important thing is that I get to be with you again." She kisses her little sister on the forehead and Luna smile.

* * *

_A/N:_

_This would be like my first time ACTUALLY postin up a real story and stuff. Yeah, the book Tia read, i didn't really know what to put, so i just put what my friend suggested...pretty cheezy doncha think? Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this. Oh, and if you don't like the other stories i made, they are suppose to be short. Again, thanks! _/)^3^(\


End file.
